My Obsession
by SamDellaMente
Summary: Everything and everyone are safe, or, at least young Ginny thinks. Years after opening the Chamber of Secrets, the heir returns to haunt her dreams.  Ginny/Tom


**A/N: One shot. Please review! I'd love some reviews!******

* * *

><p><p>

_Are you going to come back to me?_

I tossed and turned all night, a gentle, yet so harsh voice speaking to me telepathically. I recognised the voice as the one and only, Tom Riddle. The boy I had fallen for so many years ago as I poured my secrets into his diary. The boy who had lead me into almost certain death. The boy who stole my heart and ripped it into two.

_Speak to me…_

I kept my mind blank, not wanting to reply to him at all. I had learned to speak to him within my mind in my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry, so that no-one overheard our conversations. Of course, I could have used the diary, but fellow students would've taken it from me while I was writing - I only used the diary at night.

_Answer me Ginevra. _

His voice was so cold, yet so warm.

"Don't call me Ginevra!"

_Ginny…_

"What? I'm trying to sleep!"

_You are asleep…._

"Then _how _am I speaking to you?"

_Your body is asleep, your mind is awake._

"If you don't mind, I'd like my mind to sleep as well"

_It's been busy lately, hasn't it?_

I said nothing.

_Your mind has been busy thinking about me._

"No it hasn't"

_Of course it has._

He was right. My mind had indeed been stuck on the subject of him the past few days; I was never able to shake the thought.

"How would you know anyway? This is the first time you've came to me since Harry defeated you down in the Chamber of Secrets"

_Don't mention him in front of me!_

"I'll do what I please!"

_I think you'll find, you won't._

"What are you going to do if I do? Hurt me?"

_Maybe._

"Use the Avada Kedavra curse on me?"

_Don't tempt me._

"Very tempting isn't it? What else can you do? Use the Cruciatus curse on me?"

I shouldn't have said that. At that moment, my body had soon awoke and felt the mighty pain of scolding hot knives piercing through my skin. I tried not to scream so he wouldn't have the satisfaction. No-one would hear me anyway. The rest of family, alongside Harry and Hermione, were nowhere nearby. Eventually, I did scream, unable to take the pain any longer.

"STOP IT!" I cried out in desperation.

_Will you answer my question? And answer with a yes?_

I knew I should've answered with a 'no', but he was too powerful to say no to.

"Just lift the curse!"

The pain was unbearable, it made me want to die right then.

_Say yes, and I will...Oh, and mean it._

"Fine! Yes!"

_Do you mean it?_

"Yes! I do!"

_Good._

After his words, the curse was lifted. I was lying on my bed, sweating and panting.

"I-I h-hate you..."

_Oh, you do?_

"Yes..."

_Your words say you do, yet your heart disagrees. _

"My heart disagrees?"

The air in my bedroom suddenly became cold, as if death was creeping upon me. I opened my eyes, only to find him leaning over me, his face inches apart from mine.

"Yes, your heart disagrees" he whispered to me. He was no longer in my mind, but in my room with me. This is what I had feared the most since my first year at Hogwarts: Tom Riddle standing in front of me once again, where I was alone. He caressed my cheek, sending shivers down my spine - his hands were as cold as ice. Then he took his hand down to my arm, squeezing it so tight, blood could have came out.

"What do you mean 'my heart disagrees'?"

"You love me Ginevra"

When I thought about it, I wasn't sure if it was true, or if it wasn't true.

"No...I don't"

He chuckled and placed his forehead against mine.

"Yes you do"

At that moment, he kissed my lips. His lips were suprisingly soft, and warm, unlike his hands. I had never experienced a kiss like this before, this felt absolutley right...wait! What was I thinking? This was wrong, yet so right.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of carrying this on into a full story? What do you think? Should I? Please review.<br>**


End file.
